Epicurean Daughter of Evil
by Caffeine Coated
Summary: My version of the song using Luke, Layton and Klaus as well as me. Rated M for gore and blood. Read the story for today's Menu. Also, this was done out of boredom. I don't hate the Layton series.


The Epicurean Daughter of Evil

A huge palace sat on the very top of the hill in London. It was elegant, beautiful and it had been there for a while now. The owner was a young girl whose grace and beauty was always talked about. Many servants were inside the palace, waiting for her next command or request. Her name was Holly Conchita Banika. Often, she'd go and find the most amazing foods to eat. She'd travel to Mexico, Spain, America, Russsia, Japan and China to enjoy their food. Many of her servants were local people from the town and 2 of them were rather famous for solving puzzles and anything strange that went on: Professor Layton and his young apprentice Luke. Holly wanted to see if they had the skills to work for her and they did. She did let them go out if they were needed for a mystery, of course. Along with the duo, there was Klaus, Luke's future self. Holly asked him to show off his cooking skills and if he did good, she would make him one of her 15 chefs. Of course, she liked him so she allowed him to serve her.

After a year or two, Holly decided to go and try to make something herself. So, without anyone knowing it, she wandered into the kitchen and got to work. She added some spices, some flour, sugar, salt, eggs, cake mix, raw meat and, out of all that, she made what she called "The Most Lovely Dish Ever". It didn't look or smell good but she ate it anyway. After that, she craved more things like that. Holly ordered her 15 chefs to make as many dishes like the one she made.

_**Today's Breakfast is:**_

_**Vegetable Soup with 16 types of weeds**_

_**Corn flakes filled with Iron**_

_**Consomme Soup filled with poison mushrooms**_

_**Chef's special salad**_

_**Servant's special Brioche**_

_**An array of out fo season fruits**_

_**A coffee that will keep you away forever (low caffeine)**_

After a while, she craved something else: Human flesh. She ordered Luke to go and fetch some of the townsfolk to be made into soup. He didn't want to do it but now, if Holly didn't get the food she wanted, she'd settle for one of her servants. And he did NOT want to be made into a taco or something. So they were forced to get as many humans or animals to make foods and deserts for Holly. After a while, some of her 15 chefs were starting to try and kill her but they failed and ended up being slashed apart and hung from the rafters above her, waiting to be cooked.

_**Today's Lunch is:**_

_**Fried and raw onion salad, with extra onions**_

_**Carpaccio with a pink octopus, Queen Style**_

_**Eggplant grill... without the eggplant**_

_**Random bread made by the maid**_

_**Chef's Special: French Fry Ice Cream**_

_**Self made "High Potion", Mac(Mcdonalds?) mix**_

Soon, Holly was on her last chef, Klaus. He kept working day and night, trying to please her with food. All the food she ate never made her fat. Infact, she still looked the same after years of eating food. But after a while, Klaus came into the grand dining hall and stood before Holly, who was eating away at all the food before her. "What is it...?" She asked. Klaus shakingly said "W-well... Can I have a day or two off...?" She didn't say anything. "Please just... just 3 days.. That's all I need... I'll come right back; I promise...!" He shouted.

_**Today's Dinner is:**_

The Chef's Special Salad "with" chef

_**A long pasta, really long**_

_**A pile of *Due to certain circumstances it cannot be shown***_

_**A mud filled Gallette, RR (Road Roller?) flavored**_

_***Due to vertain circumstances it cannot be shown* soup**_

_**A wine that's the color of blood, hey that IS blood**_

But Holly just snapped her fingers and Layton and Luke grabbed Klaus and dragged hom off towards the kitchin doors. Holly just smiled and laughed to herself as she heard blood splattering from behind the doors. "He was useless..." She said and went back to eating. Soon, there wasn't much left to eat. One evening, she saw Luke picking up the bones and broken plates she had bitten through that day. "Oh loyal little servant over there..." She said in a motherly way before grabbing the tie around Luke's neck and saying, drooling, "What does _YOU _taste like...?"

Pretty soon, Holly devoured every last one of her servants. There was nothing left in the palace: no meat, fruits, vegetables, deserts. NOTHING! She was starving so badly. So one night, she walked the empty halls and looked in the mirror at... the ingredients for her next meal. Holly looked at her right hand and said "_There's something I haven't eaten yet..._"Her final meal was so tasty she couldn't stop eating until there was nothing left. The ingredients were, yes, they were herself! The girl that devoured every single little thing in the world... No one would know what she tasted like. The palace is empty now... But you can still hear the servants say with joy... "Repsect and honor our great Conchita!"

_**Tonight's midnight snack is:**_

_***Due to certain circumstances it cannot be shown***_

_***Due to certain circumstances it cannot be shown***_

_***Due to certain circumstances it cannot be shown***_

_***Due to certain circumstances it cannot be shown***_

_***Due to certain circumstances it cannot be shown***_

_***Due to certain circumstances it cannot be shown***_


End file.
